Tattoo
by sariannaluvsjake2
Summary: Brucas one-shot song fiction. Brooke forgot about him for four years. So, why is it so hard to let go now?


Authors Note:

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Here's another random one-shot. How many of these have I done again? I miss Brucas...and Jeyton...but anyways here it is! A Brucas song one-shot to "Tattoo." By Jordin Sparks. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **_

_No matter what they say about love. _

_I keep coming back for more. _

_Got my hand in the fire, sooner or later. _

_I get what I'm asking for. _

There are some moments in our lives, that will live on forever. Some moments you just never forget. For Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis, a fight in the rain was one of them. Some words that were said during that fight were mean and hurtful to the other person, but in all it came down to one thing. The love that they shared. They were so love infested with one another it was almost hard to breathe.

They had a love that was true and honest. A love they were sure would never die. So, why did it? They were Broody and Cheery, a power couple. What happened along the way? Did they just hit another road bump in life? Or was there something more to it? Brooke Davis had given her heart to Lucas Scott, and he did so to her.

So what happened?

_No matter what they say about life._

_I learn every time I breathe._

_The truth is a stranger, soul is a danger. _

Brooke Davis, four years later. Still beautiful and brilliant, but not so brave. If she had been brave she would have told Lucas how she felt by now. In fact, she should have told Lucas three years ago. She should have never let her best friend take him twice. He was hers, and he would always be in her heart no matter what.

She had been selfless four years ago, letting him go again, just so he could be happy. And at first, he wasn't. He wanted her back so badly but she had denied him. She was the one he wanted beside him when all his dreams came true. He was the only one Brooke Davis ever wanted to love. Because in reality, he was all she had left. And he meant everything. And he still means everything. So what is she waiting for?

She's waiting for a second chance.

_I gotta let my sprit be free to, _

_Admit that I'm wrong and then change my mind. _

_I'm sorry, but, _

_I've gotta be strong and leave you behind. _

She walks out her door onto the streets of Tree Hill. The wind is cold and crisp as it huts her pretty face. She smiles as she walks down the street down to her old house, where she stops in front of it. The house that held so many memories from them both.

_**Flash back. **_

"_**What's up?" **_

"_**Oh, it's just anytime I see something in Tree Hill it's probably my last time so I feel like I have to make a mental picture of it." **_

"_**Well, when you take my picture, make sure I look good." **_

"_**So, what are you gonna miss most about me? And it can't be how much you'll miss hanging out with me or how hot I am." **_

"_**None of those huh?" **_

"_**No." **_

"_**I'll miss the girl behind the red door." **_

_**-End of flashback- **_

She looked carefully at the house. Her heart dropped when she saw the door. It wasn't red anymore; it was more of a peach coulor. Brooke sighed. She wasn't the girl behind the red door any more. And more importantly,

She wasn't his girl anymore.

_I can't waste time so give it a moment, _

_I realize, nothings broken. _

_No need to worry about everything I've done. _

_Lived every second like it was my last one._

At least not now. Not yet. Her best friend, Peyton Sawyer had been madly in love with him. And if you asked Brooke, she would say she still is. But Brooke was his. She had always been his and it had been Peyton who had taken him. She was furious at first, but after seeing them together...it reminded her of what love is. When you love someone enough you let them go.

Like Jake did for Peyton. And like what she did for Lucas. And of course there would be moments when they regretted it. Kind of like now.

_Don't look back got a new direction_

_Loved you once, needed protection. _

_You're a part of everything I do. _

_You're on my heart just like a tattoo._

Brooke smiled as she remembered the tattoo on his shoulder. That simple permanent marking meant everything to her. Every time she saw it, she got chills. Every time they made love, Brooke would smile when she saw that marking. Even though the tattoo meant "fun." It meant so much more to that then her.

The day that everything changed, their first date.

_**Flashback**_

"_**So, you having fun yet?" **_

"_**Yeah, I'm glad I came." **_

"_**Good. What's your take on tattoos?" **_

"_**Well, it depends..." **_

_**End of flashback. **_

_Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you. _

_I'll always have you. I'll always have you. _

_I'm sick of playing all of these games. _

_It's not about taking sides. _

She stands in front of her old house. Remembering. Remembering everything. She wishes she could just go back. Go back to the day that things ended for good. After the banquet. When he said that Whitey wasn't describing them, she wanted to scream "Yes he was!" But she didn't, she complied. She deluded herself. She lied to herself.

She was a fraud.

Or that's at least how she felt.

Her relationship with him had broken a ten year friendship. A friendship that was promised that nothing would get in the way, that they would be best friends forever. But like she said,

"_**He meant everything to me." **_

_When I look in the mirror, _

_It didn't deliver, _

_It hurt enough to think that I could stop _

_Admit that I'm wrong and then change my mind. _

So, why did it take her four years to realize he was the one? Was she really that blind? Or did she just try to ignore the wailing screams inside of her, screaming for him. She didn't know what she wanted. All she knew was she wanted things to get back to normal. Like they were before.

She smiled to herself one last time as she walked past her old house. She crossed over onto Brunette Street and soon reached the familiar looking house. Lucas's old house. Well, partly her old house to. She remembered how she had found all Lucas's stuff about Peyton, and what he had said to her. She smiled.

_**Flashback. **_

"_**I wanna be with you, Brooke." **_

"_**What about Peyton's stuff?" **_

"_**I keep that stuff as a reminder of how badly I screwed up things with you. To remind myself that if I **__**ever**__** get a second chance, I'd never let you go again." **_

_**End of flashback. **_

_Sorry, but I've gotta move on and leave you behind. _

_I can't waste time so give it a moment, _

_I realize, nothing's broken. _

_No need to worry about everything I've done. _

_Lived every second like it was my last one. _

She started to remember everything. All of the hurting and painful parts in their relationship. And she realized, she had to move on. She had to let go. She had already done it for four years, why was it so hard now? What happened? It was too hard to let go now. He finally had her heart, and he was with another.

Her best friend.

Well, not yet. But everyone including Brooke knew it was coming. Lucas and Peyton were an epic love story. But Brooke couldn't help by thinking why. Why does this always happen to her? Why does she get screwed over time after time? This is all her fault. She was the one who let him go first of all.

_Don't look back got a new direction_

_Loved you once, needed protection. _

_You're a part of everything I do. _

_You're on my heart just like a tattoo._

_**Flashback. **_

"_**I'm not sure if we have a problem, or if I have a problem." **_

"_**Well, what's the problem?" **_

"_**In a nutshell, you're you and I'm me." **_

"_**Yeah but if I was you, well then you'd be dating yourself." **_

"_**What I mean is, I do what I do. And I like what I like. And that's just who I am." **_

"_**I know, that's what I like about you." **_

"_**But the music that you listen to and the books that you read, I'm not into any of that stuff." **_

"_**And I never asked you to be. I kind of enjoy the fact that were different." **_

_**End of flashback. **_

They were different. They were the odd couple. But a power couple at that. Every word, every letter, every phone call, meant the world to them. No matter how hard they tried to deny it. They would always, be Broody and Cheery. The power couple, the happy couple.

The love infested couple.

_I'll always have you. _

_If I live every moment, _

_Won't change any moment, _

_There's still a part of me and you. _

_**Lucas Scott **_

_I will never regret you, _

_Still the memory of you, _

_Marks everything I do. _

_**Brooke Davis. **_

_I can't waste time so give it a moment, _

_I realize, nothings broken. _

_No need to worry about everything I've done. _

_Lived every second like it was my last one. _

_**Love forever. **_

_Don't look back got a new direction, _

_I loved you once, needed protection, _

_You're still a part of everything I do. _

_You're on my heart just like a tattoo._

_Just like a tattoo,_

_I'll always have you. _

Brooke smiled to herself as she looked at his old house. And she realized, they were meant to be. Why? Because,

"_**You, kink your eyebrows, when your trying to be cute. You quote Kamu even though I've never actually seen you read. And because, you miss you parents but you'll never ever admit that. And because I've given exactly two of these embarrassing speeches in my whole life, and they've both been with you. I mean, that's gotta mean something right? And because, were both, gonna get pneumonia, but if you need to hear why I love you, I can go on all night." **_

That's the way it was.

And always should be.

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Well, that's my second Brucas fic! Leave a review PLEASE! R&R! **_


End file.
